It's A Two-Faced Picture, It Is!
by Windrises
Summary: Fuu accidentally takes a picture of Two-Face.


Notes: Tamayura is owned by TYO Animations. Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics.

Batman saw the Bat Signal so he reported to the police station's rooftop. He asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "Two-Face broke out of Arkham Asylum."

Batman noticed that Commissioner Gordon seemed nervous so he said, "Don't worry. I've stopped Two-Face's various crime sprees in Gotham for years."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "But he left Gotham this time. He got on a flight to Japan."

Batman asked, "How did he get on a flight so easily?"

Detective Bullock said, "Two-Face offered me Japanese donuts so I helped him get on a plane."

Batman angrily asked, "Why would you do something that careless?"

Detective Bullock said, "Japanese donuts are hard to get."

Batman replied, "You're even worse than Chief O'Hara." Batman left and started getting ready for his flight.

Meanwhile Fuu got her roll of pictures that she recently took with her classic camera. Fuu walked up to her best friends: Kaoru, Maon, and Norie. Fuu nervously said, "I hope my pictures don't look bad, I hope."

Kaoru looked at them and said, "They look really good Fuu."

Maon said, "You always do a great job."

Norie replied, "They don't suck."

Fuu sighed with relief and said, "I'm grateful to hear that, I am."

Kaoru replied, "Now that you've finished your photography work what do you want to do now?"

Fuu smiled and said, "Take more pictures."

Maon responded, "You sure do love taking pictures."

Fuu said, "I love taking pictures, I do."

Norie whined, "I want lunch."

Kaoru said, "But you had breakfast two hours ago."

Norie whined, "I want a early lunch."

Kaoru sighed and asked Maon, "Can Norie ever go a day without complaining?" Main whistled.

Fuu started taking pictures of random stuff. She even took a picture of a garbage can. She said, "I need a better close up of the garbage can." She went into the garbage can so that she would be able to take a better picture.

Fuu looked around for more stuff to take pictures of and saw Two-Face. Two-Face was wearing half of a mask to cover up the evil looking part of his face. Because of the mask Fuu didn't know who Two-Face was. She walked up to him and asked, "May I take a picture of you?"

Two-Face angrily asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

Fuu nervously said, "Well you have a very unique looking mask. I think that a picture of you would be a nice addition to my unrealistically large photo gallery."

Two-Face replied, "Buzz off you weirdo."

Kaoru angrily said, "You need to be more respectful mister."

Main said, "All that Fuu wants is to take one picture."

Norie said, "Don't be a angry buzzkill."

Two-Face got out his coin and said, "If it lands on heads I'll let you take a picture of me, but if it lands on tails I'll push you out of my way." Two-Face flipped the coin. It landed on heads. The girls were happy about that, but Two-Face wasn't.

Fuu got her camera ready and asked, "Are you ready for the picture sir?"

Two-Face sighed and said, "Take the picture quickly. I have two more things to do today."

Fuu replied, "Okay sir. Please try to make a heroic pose."

Two-Face responded, "That's hard for me."

Fuu said, "Just think of all the good things that I'm sure you've done in the past."

Thinking about Two-Face's good memories made him remember his past as a attorney. A part of him missed working for the good guys. He got a half smile thinking about all the times he helped Batman as a attorney before his face got messed up. He briefly stood in a heroic pose to Fuu could take her picture.

Fuu said, "Thank you for letting me take a picture of you sir. Do you want a copy of the picture?"

Two-Face said, "No thanks. I need to go." Two-Face tripped over Norie's bags of chips.

Kaoru said, "You need to be more careful Norie."

Maon said, "That poor gentleman almost got hurt."

Norie replied, "I'm sorry."

Two-Face's mask fell to the ground. Maon nervously said, "That's Two-Face, not a gentleman."

Kaoru said, "Two-Face is one of Batman's most dangerous rivals." Maon whistled in fear.

Norie said, "I'll let you have two bags of chips if you don't hurt me and my friends."

Two-Face said, "You're nice people, but you ruined my disguise. I'll have the coin decide your future. If it lands on heads I'll leave you alone, but if it lands on tails I'll keep you for ransom." Two-Face started flipping the coin.

Fuu asked, "You let a coin decide what you should do?"

Two-Face said, "I don't follow justice or crime. Neither of them are trustworthy. The only thing that I can depend is that my coin will always give me one of two answers. It's delightfully simple."

Kaoru said, "You can't let a coin be the boss of you."

Two-Face stubbornly replied, "I'm the boss, not the coin."

Norie asked, "If you're in charge how come the coin tells you what to do?" Maon whistled in agreement.

Two-Face started freaking out. He wasn't sure about what he should do. He fell down over more of Norie's chips. He looked around and saw the picture that Fuu took of him. The heroic pose he made reminded him of the good guy he used to be. He realized that he missed being a attorney. He put the coin back into his jacket.

Batman showed up and was ready to start fighting Two-Face. Two-Face said, "Don't bother trying to beat me up Batman. I'm giving up. Take me back to Arkham Asylum."

Batman was surprised by Two-Face suddenly giving up. He asked, "What made you make the right choice?"

Two-Face said, "These mildly bothersome girls reminded me of my past. A simple picture made me miss the person I used to be."

Batman replied, "Maybe someday you'll be a normal attorney again." Batman walked up to Fuu and said, "Thank you for your help."

Fuu responded, "I'm honored to hear that from you Batman, but all I did was take a picture."

Batman said, "A picture is worth a thousand miracles." Batman waved to Fuu and her friends and started heading back to Gotham with Two-Face.

Kaoru patted Fuu on the back and said, "I'm proud of you."

Fuu replied, "Thank you. My photography is most enjoyable when it helps others."

Maon said, "You're the best."

Norie whined, "I want lunch now."


End file.
